


yewook | is that blood?

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Series: Fic Requests [46]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialogue Prompt: We should go…Is that blood?" "There’s like a 60/40 chance it’s ketchup."</p>
            </blockquote>





	yewook | is that blood?

Jongwoon tries hard not to laugh when Ryeowook gets his military haircut. He really honestly truly does, but Ryeowook looks so...  _normal._ Ryeowook pulls a beanie over his shaved head and stomps off to his room to pout. Once the door shuts behind him, Jongwoon doubles over in laughter and flops onto the couch. _  
_

"He... looks... like... a high school... kid...," he wheezes. The other member of KRY is no help either; Kyuhyun collapses onto the couch next to him as they laugh at Ryeowook's expense. 

"So did you when you left for the military," Kyuhyun reminds him.

"Ya, your turn is next," Jongwoon reminds him.

Kyuhyun stops laughing to glare at him. He doesn't want to think about it.

*

Jongwoon starts to feel a little bit bad for making so much fun of Ryeowook. After all, he had found going to the military somewhat traumatic, and he can only imagine what Ryeowook is feeling. He softly knocks on the door and cracks it open to find Ryeowook sitting on his giraffe, sobbing into her neck. "Aw Ryeowookie..." 

"Leave me alone," Ryeowook sniffs.

Jongwoon helps him off the giraffe and sits him on the bed. Jongwoon grabs the comforter off the floor and sits down next to Ryeowook. He spreads the comforter over the legs and lets Ryeowook cry on his shoulder. "I'm scared," Ryeowook admits. 

Jongwoon knows Ryeowook's nose is dripping all over his sleeve, but he pulls Ryeowook closer and strokes his arm soothingly. "I'm sorry for making fun of you," he says.

"I don't want to go to the military," Ryeowook says.

"It's only two years," Jongwoon replies. "But... two years can be a long time."

"What if I come back... and my singing sounds as bad as [Leeteuk's](http://plincess-cho.tumblr.com/post/103010039909/leeteuk-got-a-taste-of-ryeonggus-sharp-tongue)?"

Jongwoon snorts and bursts out laughing. "Was he  _really_ that bad when he came back?"

"Yes," Ryeowook replies. 

"You'll still sound better than he does now," Jongwoon says. He hopes Leeteuk can't hear him. "How about this: you wash up and look up a movie we can go see later, and I'll make us dinner."

Ryeowook sits up to eye him skeptically. "What?" Jongwoon replies in mock indignation. "You won't be able to taste my amazing cooking for two years!"

*

Somehow Jongwoon talks Ryeowook into letting him cook. After Ryeowook wipes all of his snot off on a kleenex instead of Jongwoon's shirt, he sets himself up at the table and starts clicking away. Jongwoon sets about the kitchen chopping and stirring and trying not to burn things down. Ryeowook looks over every few minutes to make sure Jongwoon hasn't injured himself (or burned his dinner... he's not sure which would be worse).

Ryeowook's phone buzzes. "Oh, Kangin said he has movie coupons we can use. I'll run and get them real quick."

"Perfect," Jongwoon replies, secretly grateful to not have Ryeowook looking over his shoulder. But the instant the door clicks shut behind Ryeowook, the knife slips and Jongwoon nicks his finger. "Shit!" Jongwoon runs his finger under some tepid water and tries to clot the blood. He's mostly successful and walks towards the bathroom to get a bandaid, when he hears Ryeowook's footsteps in the hall. With lightning speed, he sprints towards the medicine cabinet, hastily pulls a bandage out of the box (really, Kyuhyun? Spiderman bandaids?) and wraps his around his finger. He runs back to the stove just before Ryeowook opens the door to burning peppers.

"Got the coupons," he says, triumphantly holding up some papers.

"Cool," Jongwoon replies. "This is almost done."

"We should eat soon if we're going to make it to the movie on time," Ryeowook says. He eyes the red spot on Jongwoon's apron. "Is that blood?"

Jongwoon looks down at the spot in question and shrugs. "There's a 60/40 chance that it's ketchup." He holds up his bandaged finger. "They didn't teach you how to cut peppers in the army."

Ryeowook smiles and gives him a hug. "Let me clean that out for you."

"But I already did!" Jongwoon protests.

Ryeowook clicks his tongue and drags Jongwoon towards the bathroom. "Not as well as you should have. Now let's fix that before it gets infected." He gently removes the bandage ("Spiderman? Really?" "Kyuhyun bought them!") and washes out Jongwoon's finger.

"Thanks..." Jongwoon says. He uses his uninjured hand to lightly pinch Ryeowook's cheeks.

"You're welcome," Ryeowook replies. Then he realizes something, "Oh my gosh, we burned dinner!"


End file.
